1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image encoding/decoding apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image encoding/decoding apparatus and method that may effectively transmit a large capacity image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in image processing technologies, studies have been actively made for an Ultra High Definition television (UHDTV), and a three dimensional (3D) TV. Various broadcasting services focusing on a high definition television (HDTV) have been already provided in several nations. However, in order to meet the needs of users desiring clearer and more natural images, preparatory work for the UHDTV as a next-generation broadcasting service after the HDTV is under way. Also, as users increasingly require the use of interactive and tangible content, there has been an increased demand for a 3D TV service using a multi-point video technology as one area of 3D image processing technologies.
The importance of the UHDTV and the 3D TV is growing due to these changes in consumers' demands, however, the corresponding amount of data also increases due to the UHDTV having a size sixteen times larger than that of a HD screen size, and the 3D TV requiring at least two images with respect to one point. As a result, there arise problems when encoding image data using a conventional image compression method, in that such encoding schemes are not sufficiently efficient and require the transfer of potentially too much data. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of effectively encoding/decoding a large capacity image data, for example for a successful use of the UHDTV and the 3D TV.